lj_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Thornton
Jenny is a character in The Forbidden Game. She is beautiful, brave and wilful. 'Physical Appearance' Physically, Jenny is described as having blonde hair, that looks honey in the sunlight. She has green eyes and is, of course, beautiful. Jenny's appearance is one of the things that attracts Julian to her. A quote from the first book, The Hunter, describes Jenny. 'Personality ' Jenny is very caring, and loves her boyfriend Tom Locke very much. She dresses and acts the way he wants. He truly loves her, but takes her for granted. Jenny also cares for her friends, Audrey, Dee and a few others. Jenny loves Tom, but it is shown that she is capable of being attracted to other men, though only seen when she forgets Tom while focusing on the beautiful, handsome Julian, whom she meets in the first book. Jenny is beautiful, brave and wilful, and she cares very much for her loved ones. 'Relationships' Jenny knows lots of people, and her relationship with each of them is shown below. [[Tom Locke|'Tom Locke']] Tom Locke is Jenny's boyfriend. He is the star of the school, handsome and athletic. Jenny loves Tom very much, and she dresses and acts the way he wants. Tom truly loves Jenny, but her takes her for granted. Jenny is very defensive of Tom, and loves him very much. Tom loves Jenny just as much, but he doesn't always show it. Jenny says that Tom is the best boyfriend in the world, and goes to buy him a game for his birthday in the first book. 'Audrey' Jenny and Audrey are close friends, and Audrey is one of the friends Jenny goes through the Lamb/Monster game with. Audrey is also close friends with Dee. 'Dee' Dee is another one of Jenny's close friends, and another one of the friends Jenny goes through the Lamb/Monster game with. Dee has short hair and is very beautiful, like Jenny. Dee is also good friends with Audrey. She is highly skilled in fighting and martial arts. Her full name is 'Deidre "Dee" Eliade' which suit by her tittle as an 'African princess'. [[Julian|'Julian']] Julian is the handsomely seductive Shadow Prince. He has been watching Jenny since she was five years old. He wants to capture Jenny for himself and keep her by his side in the Shadow World for all of eternity. Jenny finds Julian alluring in the first book, believing him to be the most beautiful person she has ever seen. She describes the color of his eyes like the sky at dawn and his hair like that of the color of snow. Jenny gradually comes to realize just how far Julian will go to have her. She feels an unmistakeable connection to him through all three books. In the sequel that is being written to 'The Forbidden Game', Jenny and Julian may begin a relationship, though not stated. [[The Hunter |'The Hunter ']] Jenny is first seen in the first book, walking down the street to buy a game for her boyfriend Tom, as it is his birthday. Two men, described as the 'tough guys' are following Jenny, so she enters an unusual shop, with a door saying, "More Games." This confuses Jenny, but she enters anyway. Someone speaks to her, and she turns around to find a beautiful boy talking to her. Jenny is dumbfounded, so the boy speaks to her again, saying, "Can I help you?" Jenny likes the boy and thinks his eyes are very blue. Jenny tells him that she is buying a game for her boyfriend Tom. Jenny says that she needs a game that lots of people can play, as there will be about seven people at Tom's pool party that Jenny is organizing. The boy gives her a game, "Mystery, Danger and Seduction", which he reveals is titled, "Temptation". Jenny buys the game, but things go quickly from a night of fun and friendship to one of terror and obssessive love for Jenny and her friends. Julian reigns as Prince of The Shadows...and that is only the beginning. [[The Chase|'The Chase']] The second story in The Forbidden Game series. (spoilers) Jenny and her friends return home, hoping everything can just go back to normal. But as the group begins encountering stange happenings and becomes more and more paranoid, it seems things aren't quite over. Tom breaks away from Jenny, wary of how the first game changed her, referring to the wild side of her that Julian awoke in her. Upset, she goes to prom with a handsome senior to get back at Tom. At the dance Julian reveals himself. He still wants Jenny, and offers her another game. She agrees and they begin a darker version of "cops and robbers". Jenny must find the base and free her friends before she herself is taken, and Julian is not about to let her win this time. Julian and Jenny's relationship progresses further throughout the book, showing new sides to them both. [[The Kill|'The Kill']] (spoilers) In this third and final piece of the Forbidden Game series, Jenny and the remainder of her friends must find a way to enter the Shadow World and defeat Julian in his final game in the form of a Treasure Hunt. ''Jenny's spirit is as strong as ever and she is determined to resist Julian at all costs. The group of friends, once again in the Shadow World, must travel through a place from Jenny's past, (briefly mentioned in the first book), and face countless horrors to earn 3 gold dubloons that will buy their passage to freedom. The other shadow men are introduced in this book, and a startling vulnerable side of Julian is revealed. For the first time we see gentleness and pure love, and also pure heartbreak between Jenny and Julian, and the ending of this book will cause you to rage, smile, and cry all at once. 'Trivia' *Jenny is the female equivalent of Tom-beautiful. *Although Jenny loves Tom and will always stay loyal to him, she finds herself inexplicably drawn to Julian. *Jenny is another one of L.J. Smith's unusally beautiful protaganists. *A sequel is being written to 'The Forbidden Game,' which L.J. Smith posted in a recent blog entry. 'Early Life''' Not much is known about Jenny's past, but it is known that she has been watched by Julian since she was four years old. Jenny's grandfather was killed by Julian and his Shadow Men, but Jenny was not killed. Category:Characters: Forbidden Game